En Quelques Heures
by Ally-x-Golden
Summary: Kilari et Hiroto sont pris dans un typhon et restent coincés dans une pièce pour quelques heures. Que peut-il se passer? Kilari x Hiroto


**Petit OS sur Kilari et Hiroto. Pour ceux qui rêvent voir ces deux là faire autre chose que se regarder (nihihihi *Q*)**

**En Quelques Heures**

**Par Ally-x-Golden**

Kilari regardait d'un œil perplexe la pluie qui fouettait les carreaux, en agrippant nerveusement sa veste. Un éclair zébra le ciel, précédant un grondement assourdissant. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout en gardant ses yeux bleus rivés sur la fenêtre. D'une main fébrile, elle alluma la radio et écouta attentivement la météo, en essayant de faire abstraction des interférences.

« Nous estimons que le temps est de quatre heures avant le passage dans l'œil du typhon »

Elle poussa un profond soupir et jeta un regard furtif au brun dans la pièce. Adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur Kilari, il avait plus l'air de se soucier de la nervosité de la jeune fille que d'autre chose. Son expression énigmatique et ses yeux marron rougeoyants lui donnaient un air terriblement charmeur. Kilari rougit. Pourquoi avait- elle soudain pensé que quelques heures en la compagnie d'Hiroto ne seraient- elles pas si désagréables ?

Hiroto esquissa un petit sourire passa la main dans ses cheveux humides pour chasser quelques mèches rebelles. Kilari avait- elle seulement idée de l'air qu'elle avait ? Probablement non. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient lâchés et avaient pris une teinte plus foncée à cause de la pluie. Sa robe, décorée de quelques motifs, qui avait encore ce matin un air si enfantin lui collaient maintenant à la peau, moulant parfaitement ses courbes car elle était totalement trempée. En la regardant un peu mieux, il put voir qu'elle était devenue transparente part endroits. Hiroto eut un petit rire.

_« Tu peux te féliciter d'être coincée avec moi et pas avec Arashi, ma pauvre Kilari. » _

___A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Hiroto avait été si occupé à observer le corps de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était juste devant lui, le toisant de son regard incrédule tout en lui souriant.

_Rien d'important, je t'assure. A propos, que dit la météo ?

_ On passera dans l'œil dans à peu près quatre heures. Je crois que la circulation sera bloquée d'ici là…

Elle était si proche qu'il pouvait maintenant sentir son parfum. Quelque chose de très floral et qui à son grand étonnement avait une fragrance plutôt attractive. Elle s'approcha un peu plus. Sa voix raisonna comme un murmure :

_ Mais ça ne devrait pas être trop désagréable si on est ensemble, non ?

Hiroto eut un petit frisson. Il se pencha sur elle et lui glissa à l'oreille :

_ Mais qu'est- ce que tu insinues ?

Kilari avait un peu rougi. Peut- être ses mots avaient- ils un autre sens ? Mais après tout elle n'était plus très sûre de raisonner correctement. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la rougeur de son visage. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Mille pensées impudiques fusaient dans son esprit.

_ Je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un nouveau grondement de tonnerre étouffa le son de sa voix. Presque en même temps, une rafale s'abattit sur les fenêtres en faisant exploser l'une d'elle dans un bruit assourdissant. Prise de panique, Kilari avait fait un pas vers l'avant, rompant l'espace entre eux. Leurs corps se touchaient. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se produire. La panique se dissipa peu à peu et la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'Hiroto l'avait enlacée. Une impression de bien être s'empara d'elle et elle se surprit même à renforcer cette étreinte, comme si la nature avaient soudain voulu lui dicter quoi faire dans ce cas. Mais de quel cas parlait –on ?

Hiroto se pencha sur elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il la regardait avec une expression de sérieux qui la désarma, comme s'il attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas, histoire de ne pas brusquer sa nature si candide.

Elle avait lentement posé les lèvres sur les siennes et fermé les yeux. Un petit bruit de contentement s'était échappé de sa gorge. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se séparèrent, essoufflés. Hiroto la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

_ Tu es sûre que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'était à nouveau emparée de ses lèvres, cette fois dans un baiser plus intense. Hiroto sourit légèrement.

« Après tout, que peut- on franchement faire en quelques heures ? »

**Héhé, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Maintenant vous avez les outils pour imaginer quelque chose de plus explicite pour les prochaines heures dans ces vêtements trempés ^^ **

**Ce n'est pas impossible que je sorte une suite mais le rating va sûrement monter alors voilà pour le moment… **

**R et R !**


End file.
